coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9855 (23rd August 2019)
Plot Steve has spent the night on Tim’s sofa with Tracy not returning his calls. Aggie returns home after spending all night out at a friend’s flat, still sad and angry with Ed over his lack of honesty. He begs for another chance. Shona prepares a birthday party for Lily. Pocketing his ADHD tablets, Max refuses to attend and leaves the house. Seb takes Eileen to task for refusing to leave the house. Emma calls into the salon to announce she’s quitting her job to move to Liverpool and stay with an old school friend, despite the pleas of Audrey, Maria, Gemma and Chesney. She blames Audrey for her leaving. Bethany thanks Daniel for the article about Craig and the two make up. She’s decided to do something positive about people like Conrad Lombardi. Emma packs her bags, refusing to listen to Audrey and Maria. Audrey wonders if Steve can get through to her. Tracy and Amy aren’t pleased to see Steve return to the flat. Audrey asks Steve to talk to Emma. Amy lectures her father that it’s the right thing to do as Emma really needs him at the moment. Bethany’s plan is to write about her experiences for other girls who are going through the same thing to read as a form of support. Daniel offers to help her. Emma refuses to talk to Steve but gives him her headphones and a tablet as compensation for the cost of her dad’s coffin. Shona invites Nick and Leanne to the party. Aggie sees that Roy is rushed off his feet and she pushes her way into working for him. Emma leaves in a taxi. Amy is thoughtful as she watches her sister leave. Nick, Leanne and Oliver arrive at the child-filled party. Max isn’t pleased to see his uncle and knocks a bowl off a table. Aggie imposes her own cooking standards on the cafe and gets upset when Cathy complains about her eggs. She cries on Roy’s shoulder about her family problems. Seb asks Tim to have a word with Eileen and cheer her up. Tim persuades Eileen to return to work. Amy demands Tracy do something to stop Emma leaving. Nick’s present to Lily is a cricket bat. Max grabs it and attacks him. Shona breaks down and asks everyone to leave. Leanne stays behind to try and help her. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma announces she is leaving Weatherfield; and Bethany tells Daniel that she’s going to write up her experience as it might help other girls avoid the same trap. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,155,620 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Steve McDonald: “Look, it’s been very shocking has all of this. It’s not every day you find out that you’ve fathered another kid.” Amy Barlow: “It is if it’s you.” Category:2019 episodes